Glee Team Austin
by SophiaMoonFics
Summary: Team Austin would like to be accepted in the New Directions glee club and compete in the sectionals but what happens when Dez isn't accepted?
1. Auditions

It was a windy day for Team Austin as they went to school to work on mathematics. Austin was getting some low grades. Dez was also getting bad grades. Dez's bad grades made more sense because he was dyslexic. Austin had bad grades because of his singing career getting in the way of his studying. Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish walked through the halls and minding their own business as usual until Dez spotted a sign up sheet on the wall.

"Look, guys! It's a sign up sheet for a lee bluck! I can't wait to audition," Dez responded to the top of the sign up sheet. His incorrect spelling confused him as it was hard to read because he was mainly confused after living in an adoption center for ten years and recently getting adopted two years ago. His birth parents had cruel minds and gave him terrible punishment and near abortion. His parents never took time to teach him anything but talk. They expected a kid more like Ally. So back to the scene.

"Dez, that is a sign up sheet for a glee club called...New Directions," Austin sharply responded. He seemed to have an interest in the school clubs, especially the glee clubs. They entertained him with teamwork and practice for his vocal skills. While looking at the poster, he did not realize his arm was around his friend and possible crush, Ally.

"Umm, Austin..." Ally responded to Austin's actions as she shook her shoulder and Austin realized what he was doing._ At least I didn't kiss her_, he thought to himself. When he realized, he immediately removed his hand from Ally's shoulder.

"Well I'm not a new direction but I'm a new Directioner," Dez said in a reply to Austin. Austin continued reading the sign up sheet and they realized they have to leave to the auditorium right now. They quickly ran as they heard singing vocals echoing. Austin heard his favorite song, Don't Stop Believing. The song somehow reminded Dez of his parents. He always blames himself for his parents' cruelty. As they finally were able to show in the auditorium of a practically endless hallway, it was Austin's turn to audition. He was going to sing Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars because it reminded him of Ally. When he was finished, Ally sang Can't Stay Away by IM5. Then, Dez sang the Macarena and Trish sang Here's To Never Growing Up.

"Congradulations. Most of you are in," said Finn as a response to the performances.

"Most?" Austin asked. He was worried Team Austin could break because of this. He was worried because he saw on the sign up sheet that the accepted vocalists must transfer schools. "Who isn't accepted?"

"Dez isn't accepted," Finn responded in a serious tone. This made Dez really upset.

"Don't worry Dez," Austin told him before turning back to Finn. "The school has a film club right?" as Finn shook his head.


	2. CRASH!

It was a harsh day for Dez as he had to drive his friends to the airport to leave to a new school without him. He thought they would never forget him. He drove his friends for blocks without any good thoughts in mind. He would miss them for a long long time. As he drove, tears dropped from his eyes from the idea of possibly never seeing his best friend again. As he slowly closed his eyes, his friends started the scream. _CRASH!_ Dez's car made a loud bang as Dez had pain from a terrible crash. He and Austin had both been harmed. But Austin was harmed from losing his best friend. Trish slowly touched his hand.

"Yep, he's dead!" Trish shouted happily. As fast as possible, an ambulance rushed into the scene. The hospital workers put Dez onto the bed as Austin started to cry. Austin hopped in Dez's car and started the engine, trying to ignore the blood on the seat. He followed the ambulance along with Ally and Trish. He wanted to see his best friend one last time.

A few hours later, Austin entered the medical hospital, hoping his friend was still alive. He told the lady at the counter he was looking for Dez and the lady pointed Austin to room A15. As Austin opened the door, he saw the doctor doing some tests. He spotted Dez asleep on the hospital bed while wearing a mask connected to a breathing machine. He couldn't actually tell if he was dead or sleeping.

"Is he okay, sir?" Austin asked the doctor.

"I'm a female." The doctor replied suspiciously. "He is okay but he has some minor injuries on his skull and he needs to get some more rest for a few days." She purposely dropped her clipboard on the floor and sat down in a chair to drink some coffee. She happily drank coffee as if she was on her lunch break. Dez eventually opened his eyes and was happy to see Austin.

"So...are you ready to leave?" Austin asked.

"Yep," Dez responded. He removed the mask from his face and threw it on the floor as he and Austin left the hospital.


End file.
